A haptic technology is a technology which enables the human body to feel a touch by generating a vibration, a force, or an impact. The importance of such a haptic technology is gradually increased in a User eXperience (UX)-based social atmosphere. The haptic technology is selected as one of 10 technologies capable of changing human life, and the high value of the haptic technology is being evaluated.
As the importance of the haptic technology is increased, various types of haptic devices for providing various types of somesthesis have been developed. Representatively, a haptic device using a vibration device, a haptic device using a thermoelectric element, a haptic device using air pressure, a haptic device using a pin array, a haptic device using ultrasonic waves, a haptic device using a laser, etc. have been developed and used. The haptic devices are being widely used in an overall industry world that requires the suggestion of somesthesis.
However, conventional haptic devices had a limit in performing somesthesis on the assumption of a contact with an object (the human body). Specifically, somesthesis, such as a sense of touch and warm sensation, could be suggested only when an object (the human body) directly comes in contact with a vibration device, a pin array, and a thermoelectric device. The suggestion of somesthesis was impossible in a contactless state.
Furthermore, conventional haptic devices had a limit in that they could not provide somesthesis if an object (the human body) is blocked by a third object. Specifically, if a third object is disposed between an object (the human body) and a haptic device using ultrasonic waves, air pressure, or a laser, the haptic device could not provide somesthesis because the third object blocks the transfer of a stimulation source.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new haptic device capable of solving the problems of such conventional haptic devices. Specifically, there is a need to develop a new haptic device capable of providing somesthesis even in a contactless state and capable of providing somesthesis in the state in which the haptic device has been blocked by a third object.